For The Love Of Pickles
by The Cupcake Master
Summary: Violet is a hyperactive,violent, teenage girl,who just wants a pickle. She can't find any though. To probably never be completed
1. Chapter 1

Hi,this is my first fanfic on . Actually,I originally wrote part of this on Deviantart,but I'm posting it here with a few revisions. This was written in January,when I was bored. It's not my best. This goes hand in hand with my soon-to-be-written fanfic,but I'm unsure if this should be canon or not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon,or any of the characters. Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo and Game Freak do.

----------

A knock like echo could be heard on the other side of the PC.

"Oh yea,Violet,sorry. I forgot,Lucas came to capture me beating up Cynthia on camera," a high pitched voice squeaked,"Gotta go!"

Before the young girl on the other line could say anything,the computer screen blanked out.

Violet was left breathless,and confused,at her blue haired friends sudden disappearance. She could be so naïve sometimes. But that's what made her so adorable.

Soft panting echoed through the hollow room.

She turned her head quickly,squeaking softly when her neck numbed.

It was then when she noticed the giant,dark blue mudpuppy on her bed. The monster cooed as it changed positions in bed,snuggling it's giant head against her pillow.

In her excitement to talk with her penpal,she hadn't noticed that her Swampert had left her side,and comfortably laid himself on her,already breaking,bed. She cursed under breatheas she noticed the way the bed bent and cracked,as if itt was going to break any second under the weight of her 185 pound pet.

'Damn,I'm hungry.'

She quietly walked down the old staircase,a gut wrenching creaking sound echoing up to her room with every quick bounce she made.

Violet ran to the fridge,frowning when she saw the lack of food in her refrigerator. Mainly,the lack of _pickles_.

'No pickles..Maybe Brendan has some?,' the girl shivered at the thought.

That boy had been stalking her since the day they met. She didn't believe their meetings were just a coincidence. Diamond had stated over and over that she could rant forever about the stupid white and black haired boy.

Anyway,Violet had more serious business to handle. She rushed out the door which such speed,that she failed to notice her absent headed mom wasn't home.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the last chapter I did,but I'm going to write more.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon,or any of the characters,no matter how hard I wish to.

Violet smacked open the front door to the lab which stood a few foot away from her so quickly the hinges threatened to fall right off.

"-" Violet was caught off guard at the sight she saw,. She closed the door screeching something incomprehensible.

She ran out of Littleroot squealing,and she didn't stop 'till she tripped on her way out of route 101.

"May,you okay!," a strong,concerned masculine sounding voice yelped.

A young boy dressed in green,pulled the confused girl up.

"Y-yea." Violet hung onto the boys shoulders for a good 3 minutes. She then looked up,her vision no longer cloudy. She jumped away,smacking the boy to the ground.

"You were goggling me,you pervert!," Violet squeaked,blushing horribly,"Brendan,I swear,you're lucky I'm not going to kick you right where it hurts,you moron!"

Brendan groaned out an apology,then groaned something under breathe,that caught Violets attention.

"I'm a _what_? Did I just hear you call me a Pokephile?" after tossing her dirt colored hair back,she grabbed the scruff of his shirts' collar and stared him right in the eye.

Franticly,he shook his head. Once he was thrown to the ground, he continued to clean the blood out of his mouth with his sleeve.

"Anyway,lover boy,why are you out here?," aggravation and hunger were starting to overpower Violet.

"Just.." Brendan didn't complete his sentence,as he was lost in Violet's cerulean eyes.

"Idiot." Violet kicked him in his knee and turned away,her blush slowly fading away.

"Sorry Ma-,"Brendan stopped midway,staring at Violet's back,"Violet,it's just you look so elegant without your hat,and the fact your not wearing your usual uniform you look quite cute."

It was at this time,after being outside for nearly 30 minutes,that she noticed she was still wearing her baggy,black,"So i herd u liek Mudkips?" shirt. She turned around,and patted her head,noticing the lack of her signature green head-band.

Violet hiccuped before turning away from him once again,blushing redder then a Swellow's chest.

"You really are a sicto,you know that Brendan? Looking at an innolent little girl like me. I bet you have something else on your mind,don't you?"

Brendan giggled happily,and whispered something about her fang and mispronunciation of words.

Violet turned her head,staring at him confused.

"What's wrong with my tooth and the way I talk?," clear aggravation in her voice.

"Nothing,it's just you," Brendan stopped for a second,gripping onto his Pokeball tightly,"Since you turned 12 last year,you have been mis-pronouncing words since your tooth grew in like that."

"Shut up." she groaned before smacking Brendan to the ground,and kicking the Pokeball out of his hand.

She grabbed the Pokeball holding her Rayquaza in her hand and sent out the Pokemon.

Boredom was apparent on the giant lizards face. It soon turned to fear as it saw the young boy lieing on the floor,clutching his mouth in pain.

"Moonlight,fly me to Wally's house. That moss colored boy better have pickles." with that,she jumped onto the monsters back and they flew away,leaving Brendan on his own.


End file.
